Le trac
by lasurvolte
Summary: [KageHina] Kageyama avait mis tout son courage pour dire ça à Hinata, alors pourquoi celui-ci ne comprenait pas ?


**Titre :** Le trac

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyû ! ne m'appartient pas.

Pairing : KageHina

 **Prompt :** C'est pas le trac

* * *

Hinata pencha la tête sur le côté, les mots étaient bien entrés dans ses oreilles, avaient fait leurs bonhommes de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et il avait totalement percuté ce que Kageyama lui avait dit. Sauf que ça restait quand même totalement incompréhensible.

\- Je ne comprends rien Kageyama, je crois que t'as le trac, tu dis n'importe quoi.

Hinata s'attendait à ce que le passeur s'énerve, le secoue, essaie de le frapper, ronchonne, le traite d'imbécile et se préparait déjà à se défendre. Mais Kageyama sembla fondre de désespoir sur place, devenant blanc comme un linge, son corps ressemblant à une sorte de torchon ballotté par le vent, ses muscles ne répondant plus. Hinata essaya de le secouer gentiment, avec inquiétude :

\- Non Kageyama, respire ! Ne meurs pas !

Puis il regarda autour d'eux mais il n'y avait personne pour aider Kageyama. Encore une fois ils s'étaient entraînés plus longtemps, parce que Hinata avait beaucoup d'endurance, ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter et que Kageyama suivait et ne s'arrêtait pas non plus.

\- Respiiiiire, paniqua Hinata.

Finalement Kageyama se reprit un peu, inspira un bon coup et lâcha d'une voix sans aucun ton :

\- Ce n'est pas le trac.

\- Ah.

\- Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais le trac alors qu'on n'est pas en plein match ?

Hinata acquiesça, effectivement avec un argument pareil…

\- Tu as mangé un truc bizarre alors ? Mais ça va mieux là ?

Kageyama repris des couleurs, se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait vraiment mis tous ses efforts pour dire ce qu'il avait dit à Hinata, et maintenant… Hinata pensait juste qu'il devait être intoxiqué ou fou. C'était vraiment déprimant. Kageyama avait envie de rentrer chez lui, de faire l'asticot dans son lit et de plus bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre (c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que l'appel du volley soit le plus fort, donc le lendemain après une bonne nuit de sommeil quand il aurait oublié cette humiliation).

\- Ça va mieux. Je rentre !

Sur ce il prit ses affaires et partit la direction de chez lui, disant vaguement au revoir à Hinata. Ce dernier sauta sur son vélo et rentra aussi.

Kageyama arriva le lendemain en forme bof bof, finalement la nuit de sommeil n'avait pas suffi. Hinata en revanche était pareil à d'habitude, sautillant partout, parlant trop fort, faisant virevolter ses cheveux roux avec bonne humeur et souriant en parlant du volley. Kageyama était un peux vexé. Beaucoup vexé même. Mais il ne décrocha quand même pas son regard des mèches orangées de Hinata, ni de ses yeux noisettes, ni de son sourire.

\- Kageyama…

Hinata venait de reculer de trois mètres, l'air effrayé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me regardes avec les yeux froncés depuis tout à l'heure, tu me fais peur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Hinata réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour essayer de se souvenir quand il avait pu énerver Kageyama. Celui-ci secoua la tête, laissa retomber ses épaules et marmonna :

\- Rien.

Puis il détacha son regard et continua son chemin. Laissant un Hinata complètement paumé sur le bord d'un couloir.

Finalement ce fut Noya qui souffla l'idée à Kageyama. Noya comprenait bien Hinata. Kageyama aussi la plupart du temps, il savait ce que le rouquin voulait dire avec ses « fiouuuh » ses « fuiiih », et ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde pour énormément de choses, surtout quand ça concernait le volley. Mais pour le reste, c'était plus compliqué. Noya lui, il était sociable comme Hinata, il savait à peu près comment il fonctionnait, et donna une petite astuce à Kageyama. Celui-ci ne savait pas s'il voulait réitérer l'expérience et subir un nouvel échec, il n'était même pas sûr de trouver le courage pour un deuxième essai, mais il finit par se dire qu'il devait agir comme au volley. Ne pas abandonner. Faire de son mieux. Evoluer pour devenir le meilleur passeur du monde, non, de tous les temps.

Le meilleur passeur pour Hinata.

C'est pour cela qu'il devait le tenter une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut pendant un match officiel que Kageyama se décida, trouva le courage, laissa son cerveau se déconnecter pour que son corps agisse tout seul. Sa bouche principalement. Il allait faire la passe à Hinata, bien sûr, ce serait une passe parfaite. Plus que parfaite. Ce serait LA passe. Mais Kageyama y ajouta un petit truc.

Il fit la passe.

Et cria _« je t'aime Hinata Shoyô »_ de toutes ses forces.

Hinata renvoya la passe, marqua le point. Ils venaient en fait de remporter le deuxième set, et donc de gagner le match. Hinata se tourna vers Kageyama. Pas du tout éberlué. Il avait bien compris. La passe en elle-même était plus que révélatrice, et son cœur avait fait des gluuu et des bouuuum et donc voilà. C'était évident. Les mots, la passe. Là, c'était clair.

Pas comme l'autre fois où Kageyama lui avait sorti un truc étrange qui ressemblait à _« j'aime vraiment tes cheveux Hinata »._

Hinata atterrit. Ses pieds à peine sur le sol, il se mit à courir et fonça sur Kageyama.

\- Ta passe était parfaite, tu es génial ! Vraiment génial ! Mieux que génial ! Tu es fantastique.

Il était allé tellement vite qu'il avait poussé Kageyama avec son corps, le faisant chuter, tombant avec lui, le regardant, sa tête au dessus de lui. Kageyama complètement paralysé, incapable de bouger, parler, se transformant encore en statue toute molle, flatté et paniqué à la fois.

Hinata posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche comme pour le faire revivre et puis se recula tout souriant :

\- Ah oui, et moi aussi je t'aime sinon.

Kageyama redevint tout coloré d'un coup, réapparaissant dans le monde des vivants, il se retrouva à sourire et rendit son baiser à Hinata.

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic mourrait sur mon ordi depuis plus d'un an, mais je la poste enfin. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


End file.
